Stingue Week 2016
by stingxlucy1322
Summary: Oh yeah baby, it's Stingue Week and I'm totally participating in it. This is gonna be great. Details inside!
1. Chapter 1

What is this? A week of my favourite gay boys together? Why thank you so much Tumblr for letting me know about this wonderful thing that I shall be participating in. This will be my very first time writing for a ship week so I hope people will like my work, I am just a beginner writer after all.

The promos for this lovely week are;

Day one: Smile

Day two: Addiction

Day three: Secret/Surprise

Day four: Edolas

Day five: Family

Day six: Solitude

Day seven: Colourful/Coulourless

Bonus day: Seasons

The days are from November 9th-16th. Oh how I am so excited to read other people's fanfiction about these two sexy beasts. Anyways, I'm going to try my best to keep up with the week!

Love you all!

~stingxlucy1322


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

**Day one: Smile.**

Sting unlocked the doors to his guild and strolled in, his partners Lector, Rogue, and Frosch not far behind. "Ah, what a beautiful morning. right Rogue?" The blonde guild master grins widely at his dark haired partner. Sting pouts when all he does is nods at him, his normal unemotional expression in place. "Why do you rarely ever smile Rogue?"

Rogue sighs and rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on a bar stool, Sting sitting next to him as the two exceeds head off to another room to go about their business. "Well I never really have a reason to smile is all." He shrugs and crosses his arms and rests them on the counter top as Sting brings his legs up on the stool and crosses them while putting his hands in his lap.

"Well I think you should smile more, you look good when you smile." Sting chuckles, not noticing the small dust of pink on the other mans cheeks from his comment. Sting honestly didn't even realize that Rogue would take it that way, they're just friends after all. Though, somewhere inside of Sting he felt that the thought of just being friends with Rogue wasn't as appealing as it used to be. He didn't know why but he wanted something else from the shadow mage, he couldn't tell what and that made him frustrated.

Rogue clears his throat after a few minutes when his blush finally faded from his pale face and glances at Sting. "Could we go on a mission if you're not busy?" He asks as Sting stands up and makes his way around the bar.

"Yeah I suppose we could. You running out of jewel?" When he nods at his question, Sting walks into the kitchen to start making them some coffee since they didn't get to have any this morning with the two exceed wanting to quickly hurry to the guild so they could finish the board game they started the previous day.

Rogue sighs and stands up when he hears Sting rummaging around in the kitchen. He makes his way over to the request board and starts scanning for any good missions. 'Capturing bandits for one hundred thousand jewel? That town must be desperate if they're willing to pay us so much for such a simple job. Once M'lady gets here we can leave, she's the only one who can take control of the guild while Sting and I are gone.' He grabs the flyer off of the board and makes his way back to the bar where a hot cup of coffee awaits him. He places the paper in front of Sting who was back to his original seat and sits next to him to start drinking the strong cup of coffee. Sting always made the best coffee, he new exactly how he liked it.

Sting reads over the mission quickly and snorts. "That much for just taking out some bandits. Whoa but it's pretty far away so we might have to camp a night since we always walk." He chuckles. He stuffs the paper into his pocket and then starts to drink his coffee. "M'lady will be here soon so we can leave when she gets her and I'll get her to record what mission we're going on."

A few minutes later Lector and Frosch come out of a room and the little green exceed goes running over to Rogue with tears in his eyes. "Rouge! Lector's so mean!" He whimpers and jumps into Rogue's lap, the slayer hugging him as he does.

Lector rolls his eyes and hops onto the counter top. "No, you just don't know how to accept when you've lost."

Sting and Rogue both sigh as Frosch just continues to cry. Minerva soon walks into the guild along with a few others and she makes her way over to the two slayers. "Why's he crying?" She raises an eyebrow.

Sting yawns and stands up. "He lost at some game to Lector. Oh M'lady, Rogue and I are gonna take a mission. Mind watching over the guild while we're gone please? And also record the mission?" He pulls out the flyer and shows it to her. When she nods, he grins and grabs Rogue's hand. "C'mon, let's go!" He says happily and pulls Rogue out of the guild, the two exceeds following behind as Lector tries to get Frosch to calm down.

.

Sting walks over to their camp and drops a heap of wood onto the ground. "There, that should be good for firewood. Where's Lector and Fro?" He asks as he glances around the small area while dusting off his hands.

Rogue grabs a few of the thicker sticks and snaps them before tossing them in the fire. "They went to bed, they were really tired from all the walking we did." He sighs and takes a seat on the ground, Sting plopping down next to him.

Sting squints his eyes at Rogue as he stares at emotionless man. "You still haven't gave me a good answer as to why you don't smile often."

Rogue groans. "Not this again. I told you before, I never have a reason to so there's no need."

Sting leans closer. "What about me? Don't I make you smile?"

"H-Huh? Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Well I'm just wondering since y'now, we're close and all." Sting says as he leans even closer to Rogue.

"S-Sting, you're getting too close." A small blush starts to appear on his pale cheeks.

Sting grins. "Oh I'll show you close." He then tackles him to the ground and and pins his arms above his head. He chuckles deeply as he buries his face in the crook of his neck.

"S-Sting?! Wh-What on Earth are you-" He cuts himself off as a moan spills from his mouth when Sting nips and laps at his neck.

"Now now Rogue, you might want to be quiet or else the kittens will hear us." He brings his head up and smirks at the blushing mage. "I can tell you're attracted to me Rogue. And I didn't realize it until today that I'm also attracted to you, in many, _many_ ways." He chuckles and leans down again, closing his eyes when his lips cover the stunned shadow mages lips.

Rogue didn't know what to do. Should he kiss back? Yeah he knew he had feelings for the sexy guild master but he never thought that he would return his feelings. He then didn't seem to care after that as he kisses back fiercely. He moans into Sting's mouth as the blonde unconsciously starts to grind himself against him. "S-Sting.." Rogue moans against his lips.

Sting pulls back and stares into deep ruby eyes. "That was one of the best kisses I've ever had." He chuckles and nips at Rogue's red cheek.

Rogue bites down on his bottom lip as he glances away. "I thought you were interested in women. I remember you saying you had feelings for Lucy." He says a little sadly.

Sting smiles down at the embarrassed man. "I used to, that was before she started dating Laxus. Then I started to slowly realize my feeling for you." He gives his nose a quick kiss.

"I see." Rogue's deep blush starts to slowly fade away as he glances back up at Sting, furrowing his eyebrows when he grins down at him.

"Can you please smile for me? Just this once?"

Rogue rolls his eyes with a small shake of his head. "Oh Sting, you really are an idiot." He looks up at Sting and gives him a soft smile.

 **Hope you liked it! Love you all!**

 **~stingxlucy1322**


	3. Chapter 3: Addiction

**Day two: Additcion**

"God damnit Sting! Don't eat that!" Rogue shouts and reaches forward to the white cloth that was in Sting's mouth. He pulls his hand back as Sting's jaw snaps at his fingers. Rogue sighs in frustration as Sting finishes off the material. "What the hell Sting? I understand you're a white dragon slayer so you eat white stuff to regenerate your magic but this is ridiculous! You've ate basically everything that's white in the house!" Rogue groans and plops himself onto the couch as Sting stands up from the floor and takes a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I don't now what it is. It's like I'm addicted to anything that's white. I think I remember Weisslogia telling me something about this but I can't remember exactly what.." Sting places a hand on his chin as he starts to go into deep thought.

"I don't care what it is, do you know how much it will cost to replace all of the things you ate?!" Rogue stares at Sting for a while, growling when the blonde haired man didn't answer. Rogue stands up and walks over to their bedroom, sighing and flopping down onto their bed. he stares up at the ceiling as he try's to think up of ways to pay for everything that Sting ate without going on too many mission. They've been extremely busy with helping out Fairy Tail and Rogue always having to do paperwork with Sting since the blonde guild master couldn't keep up with all of it.

Sting snaps his fingers with a wide grin as the memory of his father comes to mind. "I got it!" He looks over to his side and notices that Rogue is missing. He frowns slightly and stands up. He makes his way to the bedroom and spots his boyfriend on their bed. He walks over to Rogue and notices he's in deep thought. Sting grins and climbs onto the bed and then on top of Rogue, straddling his waist and placing his hands on the pillow on either side of Rogue's head.

Rogue snaps out of his thoughts and stares up at Sting in slight surprise. "Sting? What are you doing?" He narrows his eyes when Sting just grins at him and then groans and closes his eyes when Sting presses his lips to his. Rogue brings his arms up and wraps them around his blonde haired lover. He pulls back, slightly breathless, "What was that for?"

Sting chuckles and rubs his nose lightly over Rogue's. "Well you were so deep in though it looked like your head was gonna explode." He laughs when Rogue glares at him. "Okay but seriously, I remembered what Weiss told me." When he gives Sting a questioning look, Sting smirks and leans down to nip at Rogues neck lightly, causing the black haired man to groan slightly. "It means that I need to find a mate Rogue. If I didn't eat my element constantly then I wouldn't stay calm."

Rogue snorts. "That's stupid. It's never happened to me."

"But I bet it would have happened any day now." Sting shrugs. "So what do ya say? Will you please become my mate Rogue?"

Rogue blushes up at Sting and nods. "Of course Sting.."

Sting smiles widely and kisses Rogue. "Oh that's so amazing! I love you Rogue!"

Rogue chuckles, his blush deepening. "I love you too Sting." He then groans as he feels Sting's teeth puncture the skin of his neck.

 **Hope you liked it, love you all!**

 **~stingxlucy1322**


	4. Chapter 4: SecretSurprise

**Day three:** **Secret/Surprise**

"Sting, are you hiding something from me?" Rogue raises an eyebrow at the strangely quiet guild master. He's been acting weird all day. Rogue woke up and Sting wasn't beside him like he usually was, Rogue would always wake up before Sting. After he found him, he was in the living room quietly mumbling to someone in a crystal lacrima. But before Rogue could ask who he was talking to so early in the morning, Sting hung up and quickly left their house. When Sting finally came back a few hours later, Rogue was sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face. "Well?" He asked the lightly stunned mage as he stares at Rogue sitting on the couch.

Sting brings a hand up from behind his back and scratches the back of his head. "Well, kind of?" He laughs nervously.

Rogue stands up and makes his way over to Sting. "What do you have Behind your back?" He asks as he tries to look behind Sting only to have him take a step back.

Sting shakes his head and brings the bag in front of him, clutching it to his chest. "It was supposed to be a secret, that's why I left so early. I thought you would have still been asleep when I got back since you were drinking last night but I guess I was wrong." He chuckles lightly and peeks inside of the bag.

Rogue tilts his head, feeling a little guilty for getting upset with Sting. "What is it?"

Sting smiles at Rogue, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "Rogue, we've been together for a few years now, and I love you so much." Sting bites his bottom lip lightly when Rogue raises an eyebrow at him. Sting's smile widens as he places a knee on the ground, his other foot placed firmly in front of him. He stares up at Rogue, watching as the black haired man's eyes widen slightly. "Rogue, you're the love of my life, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. However, boyfriend just doesn't seem to fit quite well." Sting reaches into the bag and pulls out a small black box, smiling softly at the object. "I want to do so many things together with you Rogue. I honestly can't imagine a life without you. We've been friends ever since we were just kids, you're my best friend. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to have a family with you, I want to be able to tell everyone that you, Rogue, are my husband." He looks back up at Rogue to see that small tears have formed in his deep ruby eyes. "What do you say Rogue? Will you become a Eucliffe?"

Rogue was completely speechless. Rogue Eucliffe? Wow, that sounded better to him than he thought. He's not gonna lie though, he's been imagining what it would be like to marry Sting for a while now. And have a family? Is he saying he wants to adopt a child to call their own? Well, how could he say no to such a beautiful thought of being married to the man he loves and being able to have his own child. "Yes. Of course Sting." A tear escapes his eye when Sting opens the small box, revealing a black ring with silver lining.

Sting stands up and takes the ring out of the box. He grabs Rogue's hand and slides the ring onto his trembling finger. "I love you so much, Rogue." Sting pulls Rogue into a deep and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rogue stared down at the ring and noticed that there was something written neatly on the top. 'Every light has a shadow.' He read, smiling and shaking his head. He looks back up at Sting, "That's so cheesy you know."

"I know." Sting grins and grabs his hand, leading him to their room. "How about a little celebration?" He smiles back at Rogue. When the shadow mage blushes and nods, Sting smirks and shuts their bedroom door behind them.

Sting pushes Rogue against the wall and then starts to attack Rogue's neck, right where he left his mating mark on him. He chuckles deeply when Rogue cries out in pleasure. Sting loved the fact that mating marks made the area they are placed more sensitive. Sting slides his hand up Rogue's shirt, feeling the hard muscles that lay beneath. Sting pulls away from Rogue and then slides both of their shirts off. Sting licks his lips as his eyes roam Rogue's now bare upper body. Oh he could never get enough of his sexy partner.

Rogue groans when Sting leans down and capture one of his nipples between his lips and starts to draw tight circles around it. Rogue brings his hands up and runs his fingers through the soft blonde locks of his lover. He moans Sting's name when the said man starts to grind against Rogue. He can feel himself hardening at he fact that Sting was already so erect and pushing against his groin.

As Rogue continues his small mewls and groans, Sting gives his nipple one last suck before making his way down Rogue's body. He kneels in front of Rogue's erection, ginning when he sees that it's straining against its confines. "So hard for me Rogue, I love it." Sting rasps before sliding Rogue's pants down, mentally thanking Rogue that he decided to go without underwear. Sting grabs the hard member and starts to slowly stroke it. "Oh Rogue, I cant wait to be inside of you." He purrs and takes Rogue's throbbing cock into his mouth.

Rogue cries out at the feeling of Sting's hot mouth around his dick. "O-Oh Sting!" He tilts his head back with a deep moan as Sting starts to take him deeper into his mouth. Rogue starts panting when Sting starts to bob his head back and forth, sucking and licking the shaft as he stares up at Rogue's erotic expressions. "F-Fuck, I love it when you suck me off," Rogue moans as he pulls at Sting's hair.

Sting takes his mouth off of the now dripping member with a pop and starts to stroke him while standing up. "I say we should get to the main course, wouldn't you say?" Sting smirks and presses his lips to the flustered, panting mages own.

Rogue groans and grabs the waist band of Sting's jeans and shoves them down along with his boxers. "Please.." He moans wantonly. He gasps lightly when Sting lifts him up bridal style and walks over to the bed before tossing him on it and crawling over his body.

Sting sits up on his knees and spits into his hand. He brings his hand down and rubs the saliva all over the throbbing member before positioning at Rogue's entrance. "You ready for me babe? I'm feeling extra excited tonight."

Rogue nods and grabs onto Sting's shoulders, moaning when Sting starts to slide inside of him slowly. "S-Sting," Rogue moans and starts to move his hips around when Sting is fully buried deep inside of him.

"Oh Rogue, you have no idea how much I love you." Sting pants as he starts to slowly thrust into him. "I love how soft your hair is, and how when I wake up in the middle of the night I run my fingers through it, seeing you smile in your sleep when I do," Sting leans down to rest his head on Rogue's shoulder as he continues his slow pace, Rogue moaning in the process. "I love how your eyes are such a deep red but they still shine with love when you look at me," Rogue stares at the mop of blonde hair resting on him and mewls slightly. "I love how you taste when I kiss you," Sting brings a hand up and traces his fingers down Rogue's neck. "your slender neck that stretches out for me when I wanna play with you," He slides his fingers along Rogue's collarbone and chest to lightly tease a nipple. "how you let me lay on your chest whenever I please," He runs his hand down to Rogue's defined abs and stomach. "your sexy muscles that you let me touch when we go to bed," He slides his hand down to Rogue's hips and starts to thrust a little faster, reveling in the way Rogue moaned his name. "the way your hips move against me when you get excited," He brings his hand over to Rogue's member and gives it a small squeeze. "how you thrust this beautiful part of your body into my mouth," He brings his hand around to grasp Rogue's ass with a smirk. "how your cute ass looks while you shower," He chuckles when Rogue smacks his back and then moans when he gives a rough thrust into him and slides his hand to Rogue's thigh. "how your thighs feel wrapped around me," Sting reaches down to Rogue's shin. "how you run and take such a strong stance when you fight," Sting then brings his hand back up to the pillow under Rogue's head and sits himself up. "and how you always kick me when your angry with me." He finishes off with a gentle smile on his face, watching as one appears onto Rogue's as well.

"I love you so much Sting." Rogue says softly and kisses Sting.

"I hope you liked your surprise Rogue." Sting lays his head on Rogue's shoulder as he starts to pick up his pace.

Rogue moans and nods quickly while grabbing onto Sting's shoulders. "Y-Yes!"

 **Hope you liked it! Love you all!**

 **~stingxlucy1322**


	5. Chapter 5: Edolas

**Day four: Edolas**

Sting wanders down the empty streets late at night, searching for a place where he could find something to eat. He was so damn hungry, he could eat anything. Not that he actually would though. Sting sighs heavily as he passes shop after shop, all of them closed. What could he expect though, it was past midnight. He'd be surprised if he found anyone at all. As he continues walking, he spots someone in the distance. Not wanting to bother the person, he keeps his head low and his hand in his pockets. He wasn't expecting to run right into the person though. "Ow.."

Rogue stares down at the man on the ground he just ran into. "Watch where you're going, Bastard!" He growls and leans down so he is face to face with the blonde haired man. "You should listen when someone is talking to you!"

Sting opens his eyes, meeting deep ruby ones staring at him with a fire burning inside of them. This man, he was beautiful. And for some unknown reason, Sting wanted to kiss him. It was weird, he was always interested in women- even if he was too shy to talk to them. "I-I'm very sorry sir!" Sting stands up quickly and bows. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out this late!"

Rogue raises an eyebrow and the bent over man. He could have sworn he saw a little bit of pink on his cheeks. "You're pretty cute." Rogue chuckles with a smirk. His smirk soon grows as he watches the man stand up straight with a massive blush on his face.

"I-I um.. Ah.. Th-Thanks?" Sting stutters.

Rogue laughs. "What? Never received a compliment before? Not from your girlfriend or anything?"

Sting's blush deepens even more. "A-Actually, I've never had a girlfriend.."

Rogue grins and takes a step closer to Sing. "Ah I see, you're more into guys aren't ya?" Sting's eyes then widen at the statement. "Don't worry cutie, I'm more into men myself. Especially the adorable submissive ones like you." Rogue winks and brings a hand up to grab a hold of Sting's chin.

"N-No not that either! I haven't had a boyfriend or girlfriend." Sting says as his eyes drift off to the side. He then gasps as he feels a pair of soft lips press against his neck.

"Maybe I can change that. I'm Rogue Cheney."

"S-Sting Eucliffe.."

"Well then _Sting_ , we should get together sometime. You seem to be very interesting."

Sting gulps. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

Rogue leans back and grins widely. "Great! Meet me here tomorrow at noon. See ya cutie!" Rogue then walks off, feeling Sting's eyes on his back as he leaves. _'That is one cute man.'_

 **Hope you liked it. Love you all!**

 **~stingxlucy1322**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Day five: Family**

"Hey dad?" A sixteen-year-old blonde haired boy walks up to Rogue, his bright red eyes shining up at his father.

Rogue glances down at him and places the wooden spoon he was holding down. "Yes Michael?" He smiles at the younger boy who looks like a splitting image of both himself and Sting. However, he wasn't exactly theirs. He was adopted. His parents were killed when bandits raided their town. When Sting and Rogue went to the orphanage, they were introduced to him when he was only five years old. He was shy at first but little Michael had eventually gotten used to them after about a month. And when he first called them his dads a year later, they both burst into tears. Michael knows that his parents were killed, but he doesn't usually think about how they were since he doesn't really remember them. Sting and Rogue are his parents now. It's not that he care about his parents, he knows that he probably used to love them and he'll always remember them, but they've been gone since he was three. no one wanted to adopt him at the orphanage because of his red eyes. When he was brought out to another pair of people, he was expecting them to turn him down just like the rest of the adults. But he was surprised to see two men standing there, one with blonde hair and another with red eyes, just like him.

"I um have a crush on this girl, but I don't know what to say to her.." Michael mumbles, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Rogue snorts. "Sorry Michael, but you'll have to ask your father about that one. I was never the type to get a man or woman. Sting came to me, not the other way around." He chuckles lightly.

Michael sighs and nods. "Where is he anyways? I haven't seen him all morning,"

"He had to run to the store, he should be back any- he's here."

"Yes!" Michael runs to the still closed door and stands there. Once the door opens and Sting walks in with two bags, Michael runs over and hugs him. "Welcome home dad!"

Sting smiles brightly, oh how he loved his son so much. "Thanks Sport." He kisses the top of his head and walks into the kitchen, Michael following. "Hey babe." Sting places the bags on the table and walks over to Rogue, giving him a quick kiss.

Rogue smiles as he continues to make breakfast. "Hey yourself. Any trouble?"

Sting laughs as he walks back over to the bags and starts unloading them. "Just the usual fangirls." He stop and looks down when he feels something tugging on his vest. "Yes Sport?"

Michael's blush from before returns. "I have a crush on this girl and I don't know how to tell her. Dad told me to ask you since he isn't good with that kind of stuff."

"Ya damn right he isn't." Sting laughs when Rogue thrown a small plastic spoon at him. He pulls out a chair and takes a seat. "Let me guess.. Is it Rosie?" Sting grins when Michael frowns and takes a seat as well.

"Gray and Juvia's kid? No. She kinda creeps me out because whenever I got there to visit auntie Lucy she's always staring at me."

Sting chuckles. "Okay okay, I know who it is now." When Michael raises an eyebrow, he smirks. "It's Blondie junior right?" When Michael blushed, he instantly knew he was right. "Have fun trying to get Laxus' consent. That's his little girl. Though, Lucy really loves you so she'd probably make him go easier on you."

Michael smiles sheepishly. "I know about Mister Laxus. He actually likes me and once asked me if I was ever gonna grow a pair and ask his daughter out."

Sting purses his lips and nods. "Well then just tell Blondie junior how you feel, she seems to like you a lot. After breakfast your dad and I will take you to Fairy Tail okay?"

Michael nods and smiles widely. He stands up and gives Sting a tight hug. "Thanks dad, love you!" He then runs off to his room to get ready.

Sting stands up and walks behind Rogue, wrapping his arms around the black haired man. He leans down and nibbles on his ear. "And while he's busy with that, maybe we could get.. _busy_ "

Rogue groans slightly and nods. "Of course, who wouldn't want your mouth all over them?"

Sting chuckles. "You'd be surprised."

 **Hope you liked it. Love you all!**

 **~stingxlucy1322**


End file.
